House Of Night : Don't Hurt Me Again
by KyeTamm
Summary: A few months after Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted. They didn't break the imprint so what happens? A boy named Adonis forces Stevie Rae to break their imprint. Will Aphrodite help or leave their imprint hanging on a thread?-OneShot-AphroditexStevie Rae


**-Don't Hurt Me Again-**

I struggled as his hand gripped onto my arm tightly. He had me. I couldn't do anything else but struggle.

"Adonis, stop it." My voice was all hushed and quiet. The brave yet poccesive red fledgling seemed to have caught me in mid-sentence, silencing me with his lips.

"Stevie Rae, drink my blood so that we will forever be bound by an imprint. Do not let that puny human get in our way." His voice was strong and commanding. I wanted to hit him and cry but he had too much power and somehow it made me feel very weak. I stuttered a quick no and struggled once more though it was obviously useless.

"Adonis, no!"

"But priesttessss-"

The door slammed open. "It's time you let go of her, Adonis, before something really bad happens to you."

"Oh yeah, and what'dya gonna do about it?" He whirled around but was taken back when he saw Aphrodite holding up a gun that pointed right at him. Zoey, the twins, Damien and Jack stood behind her protectively. I almost bursted into tears when i saw them. When i saw Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite!" I screamed, trying my best to get free but Adonis still had his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist. It was going to leave a very ugly bruise.

Aphrodite's gaze met mine and i saw how much anger had boiled up inside of her. I could not only see it, but i could definitely feel it. Before i could tell her everything was going to be alright, Adonis sliced his neck until juicy and hot blood poured out hard and fast. I wanted to switch my gaze quick but Adonis took my head in his hand and hissed, "Drink, priestess. Let us bind!"

Before anyone could see it coming, Adonis hissed and shoved my face into his neck. I was too mesmerized as the scent of his blood took me in. I began drinking.

"No!" I heard someone scream. I couldn't tell who because my eyes were closed and the only thing i was focused on was Adonis's blood. It was so good.

"Aphrodite, you have to stop them before they imprint. If they do, then-"

The footsteps charging towards us was evidence enough that Aphrodite definitely wanted to stop it. But suddenly, it stopped and i heard a thud. A sickening shriek and screams. Then cries of horror.

"The imprint-" I heard Aphrodite whispered breathlessly. "-It's broken."

That totally caused me to snap up. I shoved Adonis away from me and tried to stand, but my legs gave away and i instead landed on my butt. I still couldn't think. All i could think of was how Adonis's blood tasted so good and refreshing and-

"The priestess is mine now! You weak human cannot ever come between us!" Adonis boomed as if boasting. I felt anger blast through me as his eyes widened. He looked at me in utter shock when he sensed my anger because of the imprint. "What's wrong, priestess? Isn't this what you want-"

"No!" I shouted, tears pouring down my face. I turned to Aphrodite, still on the floor, almost unconcious and suddenly i felt like bawling. "Aphrodite, i-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO TALK TO HER!" Adonis shouted. His voice was so loud and commanding that everyone - except Aphrodite - jumped. His eyes were glowing red as he approached Aphrodite. Zoey stood up and extended her right hand. "You want a piece of me? You seriously don't want to see me pissed off."

"Or me!" Shaunee exclaimed, glaring at Adonis.

"Or me, even though you're pretty hot." Erin finished off, matching the glare.

"Same goes from me too." Damien and Jack said together.

Adonis looked from my friends to Aphrodite, to my friends again then to me. "Priestess..." His voice was cut off by a sudden shove. Adonis was violently pushed to the wall by... Well me, basically. I didn't actually move but i called Earth to help me. "Adonis, we will never be together."

I felt that anger and sorrow build up inside of me and i felt pity, but ignored it. I had to ignore this imprint. I had to. "NO!" Adonis screeched, standing up. His body was so red that i didn't know if he was a tomato or a red fledgling. "YOU HAVE TO BE WITH ME!"

"Guess again, retard." Our gazes all shifted to Aphrodite, who was struggling to sit up. "She belongs to me."

My heart fluttered and i didn't know if i should feel embarrased that she has confessed in front of everybody or flattered that she admitted it. "If i can't have her, nobody can!" Adonis shrieked scarily.

Adonis growled and spread his black wings that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "What th- A raven mocker?" Zoey stuttered, staring dumbfounded as Adonis prepared. "No freaking way." The twins commented.

Before Damien or Jack could add anything witty, Adonis attacked. His fury was undeniably scary. His speed was unmistakably strong. He had taken off and was heading right at Aphrodite with his crooked beak and forked toungue. "DIE, HUMAN!" Even through this terrible position, Aphrodite looked confident and sure.

Before anyone could react out of utter shock, i jumped in and instead got stabbed in the chest by Adonis. My second time this month. First with Stark and his arrow. Now with Adonis and his beak. Geez. At least no one has to pull this one outta my chest. I blinked and fell backwards. I fell into the arms of someone. Someone that hated me a few months ago but was now almost my lover. "Aphrodite..."

"W-Wha..." She stared at me, totally lost for words. "What the hell did you do that for?" She managed to whisper. I guessed she had wanted it to be a shout but was too shocked and instead it came out as barely a whisper.

I grinned cheekily and hesitated when the pain radiated all around me. "To save your life. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything, dork!" She snapped, close to tears.

Without thinking of anything else, i carressed her cheek and sighed. "I'll be glad to die in your arms."

And she broke down with just those few words. She started bawling and crying as she hugged me tight in her arms. Even though we weren't imprinted anymore, i could feel her guilt and anger and sorrow and regret.

"Someone get Darius!" Damien shouted.

"Already here," The loud and strong voice of the warrior called out. He scooted to me and gave Aphrodite a 'I'll take care of her' look. Aphrodite wasn't willing to let go though. She clung to me like a lifeline. "I-I can't."

"If you don't let go, i'm afraid she won't be able to make it." Was Darius's comeback. Smart as she is, Aphrodite let go after a second of hesitant.

The rest seemed to have passed by as Darius carried me so that i was positioned on a table while he wrapped something warm and soft around my chest. He barked commands and my friends willingly followed. What happened to Adonis? Darius took care of him too, by stabbing him in the chest... twice.

"She needs blood!" Darius suddenly shouted. Zoey stuck out her arm but before she could offer, Aphrodite shoved her away and stood next to me.

"I'm human. She drinks only from me." I was surprised to hear how commanding and desperate her voice was. She stuck out her arm and i stared at it with regret. Bite marks were already on her wrist. My bite marks. "I can't..." Came my weak reply. But Aphrodite wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Dork, listen to me. If you don't drink then you'll... you'll... you'll change alright? You won't be here anymore and even though you think it's not gonna hurt you, it's gonna hurt me. Really badly. You've already hurt me by breaking the imprint and i don't want you to do it again. I don't want to feel the pain anymore and if you're gone you have no idea what kind of pain will emerge out of me. Drink up now and don't ever regret this decision!"

Her words were so sincere. Her eyes were so desperate. It made me want to wrap my arms around her and chant everything's gonna be alright like she was the one dying. Instead, i blinked and without a second's hesitation, bit into her. Oh damn, the blood was even better than Adonis'! It was totally rushing and strength-pumping. Before i knew it, i sat up and sucked harder. I couldn't stop.

"Stevie Rae dear, you have to stop now." Zoey whispered, grabbing me by the shoulder. I shoved her hand off and continued my sucking.

"Stevie Rae, please stop!" The twins shout-whispered, looking very much worried. I of course, ignored them.

"Stevie Rae, you're going to kill her!" Damien's voice finally shot into my mind. I looked up at Aphrodite and sure enough, she was pale and she looked about ready to puke. I hurriedly let go off her wrist. She was about to fall when i managed to grab her arms. I pulled her up onto the table along with me and sighed, inhaling her beautiful scent.

"Thank you, Aphrodite."

I could feel the relief and happiness surge around me and i knew that we've imprinted once again.

"No problem, dork."

**-End-**


End file.
